A Courageous Heart
by Whisperwind24
Summary: Stonefur sacrifices his life to save two apprentices and show loyalty to his Clan. See this event through his own eyes instead of Firestar's.


A Courageous Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. I'll be using some text from the book but I won't be using the whole thing. **

Author's Note: Since this is my first fan-fiction and I don't have much first person experience this might not be the best story ever. Please leave reviews with what you think needs to be worked on. This might be a little long so it'll be split into a couple parts.

Chapter 1: Imprisoned!

Stormpaw, my apprentice, and I were just about to get ready for a training session. Suddenly, two ShadowClan warriors came out of nowhere and ordered us to come with them. I realized we probably had no choice so I just followed with Stormpaw trailing behind. I followed them to where the Bonehill was being built. Just seeing that horrible sight made my fur bristle.

The two warriors led us to an old fox den and I saw Mistyfoot and Featherpaw also being led there. I knew something was going on – and it couldn't possibly be good. Tigerstar approached us with an evil looking smile on his face.

"What's going on?" I demanded snarling.

"You four are half-clan traitors." Tigerstar said coolly. "You will be imprisoned until we decide you will be loyal. Until now you're not going anywhere." The ShadowClan warriors shoved us into the fox den. Enraged, I lunged at the guard. Blackfoot who was watching nearby pinned me down while Jaggedtooth pulled me back in. I realized we probably wouldn't be going anywhere after awhile.

Featherpaw looked at me with frightened eyes. "What are they going to do with us?" I couldn't meet her gaze.

"I don't know," I sighed. "I just don't know."

Stormpaw spoke up with a meow of pure defiance "How dare they call us traitors! We're all loyal here. We'll find a way to get out… somehow." I admired his courage though he was young. I realized that I'd give up my life in battle to save these two apprentices.

For the next few days, all we knew were darkness, hunger, cold, and thirst. My throat burned without water and my stomach cried out for food. There was barely any conversation in here for we didn't want to waste our energy trying to talk when there was nothing to talk about. All of us knew what our certain fate was – dying of starvation.

Once or twice, we asked the guard if we could hunt or go to the river to get a drink but the guard ignored us. I tried battling the guard a couple of times but I was too weak to be bothered by it now. Mistyfoot was the weakest out of all of us. All she did was lay on the floor her eyes pools of terror.

Stormpaw's hope and defiance gradually faded away. So did mine after awhile. Featherpaw didn't know much about what was going on in the first place. One day, Stormpaw had an idea. "Stonefur, what if we could get out of here?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Well, we're stuck in prison obviously. We can't escape to our own Clan because it's been taken over by fox-hearted traitors." Stormpaw mumbled. Mistyfoot soon overheard our conversation.  
"Firestar would take us in. He's almost kin for us!" Mistyfoot interjected. I considered it but then my hopes fell again. We would never make it out of our prison because of our guard and what were our chances of making it across the river? Probably one out of a million.

Finally, the day came when something actually happened. Several ShadowClan scents filled our noses. Stormpaw and Featherpaw must have been thinking the same thing as they sat up too. Jaggedtooth entered the prison and pulled Featherpaw out of the den by the scruff on her neck. Frightened, she trashed around and snarled.  
"Don't you lay a paw on her or I'll rip your throat out!" I threatened my hackles raising. Jaggedtooth swatted me aside as another ShadowClan warrior growled. "Don't say a word or your sister's little apprentice will meet StarClan." The ShadowClan warrior shoved me out and I caught a glimpse of Stormpaw following. _StarClan knows what they'll do to us next!_


End file.
